farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 5 Radio Stations
Radio Stations return in Far Cry 5; however, you can now choose the station you wish to listen to. There are 2 Radio Stations in Hope County, with each playing different music depending on the area the player is in. Eden's Gate Radio Run by the Project at Eden's Gate. Features 10 country and gospel-style propaganda tracks. The style of the songs, depends on whch region the player is in. If in Jacob's Region, the songs are mid 2000s era Country-styled. If in John's Region, the songs are Gospel-styled. If in Faith's Region, the songs are mostly instrumental, with somber orchestral music. The Artists are Hammock (Faith Region) Hope County Choir (John's Region) and Dan Romer and various artists who sings the songs (Jacob's Region). *''Build a Castle (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region )'' *''Help Me Faith (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region )'' *''Now He's Our Father (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region )'' *''Keep Your Rifle By Your Side (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region )'' *''Let The Water Wash Away Your Sins (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region )'' *''Oh John (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region )'' *''Oh The Bliss (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region )'' *''Set Those Sinners Free (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region )'' *''The World is Gonna End Tonight (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region ) '' (Asteroid B-612 Version) *''We Will Rise Again (Jacob's Region ) (John's Region ) (Faith's Region )'' KLASSIC SLAM FM *''All Right Now'' (1970) by Free *''Barracuda'' (1977) by Heart *''Beat the Devil's Tattoo (2010) by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *''Electric worry (2007) by Clutch *''Fools Rush In (Where Angels Fear To Tread)'' (1960) by Brook Benton *''Keep Your Hands to Yourself'' (1986) by The Georgia Satellites *''The Letter'' (1967) by The Box Tops *''Lonely Boy'' (2011) by The Black Keys *''No Good'' (2015) by Kaleo *''Only You'' (1955) by The Platters *''Rocky Mountain Way'' (1973) by Joe Walsh *''Should I Stay or Should I Go'' (1981) by The Clash *''Slow Ride'' (1975) by Foghat *''We'll Meet Again'' (1939) by Vera Lynn Local News KLASSIC SLAM FM is hosted by an unnamed DJ who periodically reports on local and national news items. The news will change as the game progresses, providing a tenuous link to the world outside of Hope County and an illustration of the passage of time. News cycles may be divided into sections according to the player's progress against Joseph Seed's disciples. First Disciple * Second Disciple *"The nursing shortage continues with hospitals throughout the state severely understaffed. Policymakers in the Capital were considering rolling out an incentive program to encourage college-age students to go to nursing school. In the meantime, our hospitals are having to turn away patients." *"Be prepared to tighten your belt this year. The sudden drought hitting the eastern side of the state has left farmers struggling to make ends meet. This year's statewide wheat crop will be one third smaller than last year's. Discussions of increased irrigation are on the table, but many small farmers say they can't afford it unless the state steps in to help." *"Student test scores are on the rise for the third year in a row. The State Superintendent credits recent programs to increase parent engagement with making the difference. Montana now ranks 24th in the nation." *"Repairs to the interstate completed this week, leaving many drivers relieved. Truck drivers, in particular, are pleased since the notoriously potholed road has been known to cause damage to large vehicles. Several Montanan trucking companies have said it was cutting down on how many drivers were willing to work for them." *The unsanctioned nuclear testing off the coast of Asia continues. Although most countries in the region have agreed to abide by the nuclear weapons ban, North Korea was not one of them. Washington is trying to convince our allies in the area to exert pressure to stop the testing, but it's not looking likely." Third Disciple *"A nuclear power plant in Tennessee was shut down earlier this week thanks to an equipment malfunction. It's a relatively new plant, so this news is particularly alarming. *"Several Middle Eastern countries have recalled their diplomats from the United States. They say tensions with Korea make it too dangerous to remain." *"Peace talks in the Middle East have broken down again, with the latest in a series of bombings killing two and injuring eleven. Among the injured are several U.S. reporters, who were on hand for the talks. No word yet from the White House on these terrible losses. International analysts are saying that the U.S. may be facing war. Between the nuclear testing in the Pacific and the failed peace talks in the Middle East, well, things aren't looking good." *"Recent global conflicts have the government requesting that all U.S. citizens traveling in Asia or the Middle East return home as soon as possible. If you have family out there, check in with them. The U.S. State Department has issued an advisory against all unnecessary international travel. Families are being encouraged to travel within the United States instead of abroad. No word on how this is affecting businesses yet, or whether international business travel is considered necessary. The strain in Asia is increasing, between threats of nuclear activity and potential trade sanctions, it seems likely that conflict will break out sometime in the near future. If it does, the United States will have to get involved." *"19 people died today in a terror attack in the Middle East. 38 more were injured. This makes the third attack this month. The Department of Homeland Security has issued an intermediate alert today. Affected regions include New York, Los Angeles, Washington D.C., and San Francisco. Montana isn't expected to be affected but it's always possible. Keep alert, people. Stock up on food and water, just in case." *"Russia has been attacked. Bombs hit Moscow this morning. No final word on casualties, but experts are saying the numbers are in the millions. If there was any hope for peace, it's gone now." *"Washington, D.C. is preparing to evacuate. The President has already been moved to a secure location. Meanwhile, the National Military Command Center is deploying crisis response teams to major cities along the Eastern Seaboard. All communication from North Korea has stopped. Analysts are saying this silence is not a good sign, and the Koreans may be preparing for nuclear war. The first attack could come at any moment." Wheaty's Radio Station Run by Wheaty to boost morale around Whitetail mountains, although other Whitetail Militia members see it as little more than an excuse to play his music. This Radio Station is essentially the songs on the Vinyl Records contained within the Vinyl Crates that the Junior Deputy retrieved for him. *''Do it Again'' - *''All or Nothing'' *''Piece of Me'' *''We're Nuclear'' *''Dirty Sunshine'' *''Two Feet'' *''Here comes trouble'' *''Wake up'' *''Pig time rush'' *''Quack attack'' *''Walks like a duck'' *''Black Gold'' Trivia *''Should I Stay or Should I Go'' was also used in Far Cry 4 for all three endings, also when Pagan Min says, "Because you and I, we're gonna tear shit up!" in the prologue. *The trigger song, "Only You", is in the rotation of KLASSIK SLAM FM, strangely the Junior Deputy can listen to it without any ill effects. *Vera Lynn's We'll Meet Again is used in the Resist ending, as a nod to the 1964 Stanley Kubrick film Dr. Strangelove, as the song plays over footage of nuclear explosions.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We%27ll_Meet_Again#In_film_and_television *Unlike in Far Cry 4, there's no propaganda speeches during the Radio when driving a car, however in Cult Outposts, speeches from each Herald's and Joseph can be heard within the radio. References